


Whatever Happened to the Gardener?

by ThorneInYourSide



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood Drinking, Character Turned Into Vampire, Gardens & Gardening, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Rimming, Vampires, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 21:15:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12044421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThorneInYourSide/pseuds/ThorneInYourSide
Summary: After breaking up with his partner Tony, Steve is offered the job of his dreams - restoring an estate garden to its former glory. The lord of the manor is not exactly what he expected, romantic and eccentric in equal measures, but he seems harmless enough, right?Or the one where the handsome gardener is seduced and ravished by the equally handsome vampire.





	Whatever Happened to the Gardener?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, thank you for having a look at my work.
> 
> I'll be honest and tell you that it all stemmed from a niggly idea at the back of my head, that I never intended to release into the world. 
> 
> Unfortunately I'm in the middle of another vampire story and this one just keeps popping into my thoughts at the most inconvenient points, so i figured I'd give it a chance.
> 
> I'm intending it to be quite short, maybe three chapters at most, as I just want to get it out and get on with finishing my other work.
> 
> Still, I hope you enjoy it. Any feedback is always appreciated, especially as this is my first time writing anything remotely explicit.

**Chapter 1:**

 

Steve couldn’t help but smile as he surveyed the land he would have to work with. For a true businessman, the job ahead would be too much for too little, the sheer amount of labour required lacking anything like a profitable recompense. It had never been about the money though, his only requirements being that his work was varied and challenging, and that it provided enough for him to live with both a roof above his head and food on the table.

The ad had been simple enough; country house requiring a competent live-in gardener to restore the estate’s gardens. The application had been a straightforward covering letter, and the interview too had gone surprisingly smoothly. Steve was not good in formal situations, much preferring the company of plants and wildlife to other people. Whilst naïve in many ways, he knew that he was exceptionally talented in all things horticulture, but too often in his life he had been pipped to the post for lucky breaks, usually by others with more charm and better fashion sense.

Thinking back to the previous week he remembered the happiness blooming in his chest as he received the offer via telephone, not an hour after the terrifyingly professional meeting with Nick Fury and Maria Hill. He had thought himself without a chance, but his passion for soil and planting had convinced them more than his ill-fitting suit and nervous demeaner ever could.

Maria was extraordinarily frosty during the interview, her reactions shuttered and a deeply authoritarian bearing giving her an air of the unapproachable – a trait somewhat surprising when she was Head of Staff.

Steve was relieved then that it was Nick who called him as he was undoubtedly the friendlier of the two. The man’s position as Estate Manager meant that they would have a close working relationship, and he had invited the new gardener to come for a tour of the grounds and lodgings for his first day.

Luckily Steve’s freelance work had all but dried up, so he was able to finish off the few odd jobs for his clients in Manhattan and make preparations to be at the Barnes estate the following week. He had always loved living in New York, but for every pleasant memory there was another he would be happy to forget. He and Tony had split up three months earlier, and although it wasn’t an awful break up, he couldn’t seem to go anywhere in the city without something reminding him of his ex.

The billionaire was witty, charming and a frustratingly brilliant lover, but after three years together their differences were shining through the cracks in the relationship. Tony always wanted the best of everything, new technology, new adventures and new challenges. All Steve really cared for were the simple pleasures in life; drinking cool lemonade whilst on a break from tending the garden, or snuggling up with a partner on a bitter evening whilst reading the newspaper.

They’d tried to patch it up and work through the differences, but in the end, it was a lost cause, and both had mutually agreed that it was time to stop delaying the inevitable. Tony had been just as heartbroken as he was, but they parted on decent terms, the inventor suggesting that Steve for once allow himself the chance to do something purely for him.

That was why this was the opportunity of a lifetime. With bread and board included, he could take as much time as he wanted to enjoy his favourite hobby, and as a bonus, a small salary to add to his savings. It was perfect really, and the young gardener was eager to get started.

He had parked his old truck next to the little cottage on the outskirts of the estate gardens. Secretly he was hoping that this would be his new residence; the humble stone building looked incredibly homely, surrounded by lavender and wild roses. A neat rock wall enclosed the tiny plot, with a wrought iron gate just where the path up to the house was. The building itself looked a tad run-down, but Steve knew that it wouldn’t take long to fix it up.

**“Mr Rogers, I’m glad you could make it. Welcome back to the Barnes Estate, I trust your journey wasn’t too gruelling?”**

He turned in the direction of the voice, coming face to face with Nick, hand outstretched and a narrow smile on his face.

After a moment’s hesitation, Steve took the offered hand and shook it, beaming at his new supervisor.

**“Thank you, Mr. Fury, the ride was fine and I’m looking forward to getting started.”**

He paused a moment, a tinge of guilt playing across his features.”

**“I hope it’s ok, I couldn’t help myself from having a quick peek at the estate, there’s a lot of work to be done but I know I can have the place back to its former glory. It’s an amazing project and I can’t believe that I’m lucky enough to be the one who gets to deliver it.”**

Nick looked surprised at the confidence in his words. At interview, the young man had been quiet and unsure of himself, his only significant merit as a candidate being his passion and excellent knowledge of horticulture. Maria had disliked him, believing Steve to be too naïve to handle the more unusual complexities of life at the Barnes Estate. He wasn’t so easily convinced though, sure that Mr. Rogers was sharper than the Head of Staff believed him to be. Certainly, what he lacked in charm and professional acumen, he more than made up for in his expertise with plants, and that would be the most important trait if they were to fulfil the master’s wishes.

**“I’m glad to hear it, the lord of the estate was very insistent that the gardens be restored to their former beauty. He wanted to do the work himself, though Maria had managed to convince him that the job would require someone with more skill and time on their hands.”**

Steve was disappointed to hear that his boss might take an interest in garden chores, as too much attention and a bad attitude could make things difficult. In the past, overzealous clients had caused him no end of stress, getting in the way and generally making a nuisance of themselves. He hoped that wouldn’t be the case here as he wasn’t very good at concealing his opinions, a flaw which had earnt him a few lost customers and unpaid jobs. Steve would have to try and be as professional as he could whilst working here.

**“It’s a little unorthodox isn’t it, for an aristocrat to take an interest in dirty work?”**

Nick’s smile disappeared as he gave him an appraising sidelong glance.

**“Sorry, I don’t mean it like that, it just surprised me is all. I’m not used to working with an audience as most people who hire a gardener just want the final product to be pretty. Usually I’m told to be inconspicuous in case the neighbours are watching.”**

In that moment, the lad’s eyes were open and honest, speaking volumes about his life up to that point. Nick was now certain that he was the right choice, as he didn’t think the young man couldn’t harbour an ulterior motive if he tried.

**“It’s quite alright. Master Barnes is rather eccentric in some ways. Now if you’ll follow me I’ll give you a brief tour of the grounds and where you’ll be working. We’ll have to be finished by five, as your presence is requested at dinner so I’m sure you’ll want to get yourself cleaned up after travelling.”**

The thought of meeting lots of new people that evening was a little off-putting, but Steve supposed it was a perfectly normal thing to expect of a new employee.

**“Sounds good, is there somewhere I can get changed?”**

Mr. Fury’s smile had returned as he held out his hand, offering the young man a set of keys.

**“Of course, the cottage will be your lodging whilst you’re working here. The maids aired it out yesterday, and it has everything you need to settle in.”**

The impact was instantaneous as a grin lit up Steve’s face, beaming with joy as he turned to look adoringly at his new home. Nick couldn’t suppress feelings of amusement at the other man’s reaction, his happiness infectious.

Attempting to hide his smile, the Estate Manager turned away, walking briskly towards the gardens as Steve followed, a poorly concealed bounce to his gait.

…

Later that evening Steve was still filled with energy, in awe of his new residence. Some might describe the interior as being rather pokey, but he loved every inch of it. The fittings were basic and rustic, but it was very clean and well organised by the maids who had done a fantastic job getting it ready for him. There was a small radio on the kitchen counter, but as far as the young gardener could see there was no television. Unusual in today’s day and age, however it suited Steve as he never spent much time in front of one anyway.

Currently he was staring at himself in the tiny area of the bathroom mirror which wasn’t covered in condensation. He had taken a gloriously hot shower, and was now stood with a fluffy white towel wrapped low around his waist. Looking at his reflection he continued trying to psych himself up for the social interactions which would be required in less than an hour’s time. His excitement was twinned with a nervous tension as he decided whether he should shave before he got dressed. Being blonde, there wasn’t a huge requirement to do away with the usual five o’ clock shadow, but he was trying to make a good impression so decided to go for it.

One of the few things Tony had managed to convince him of was the importance of getting what you pay for where grooming products are concerned. When they were together he could afford better razors; the decent ones with four or five blades and moisturising strips. Since the break-up he’d had to be a lot more careful with his money though, and had resorted to cheap disposables, a fact which he now regretted as a sharp sting registered, along with the tell-tale bloom of blood which appeared just below his jaw. Cursing the slip, he jammed some toilet paper against the cut, hissing with frustration at the altogether unpleasant feeling.

Steve glared at the razor in betrayal, before realising that his hands were shaking with nerves and pent up energy. There was no way he could finish the shave whilst so strung out, so he washed the remaining foam from his face and left the bathroom, throwing himself onto the new double bed in the room across the hallway.

Closing his eyes, he focussed on breathing, trying to remember the meditation techniques Tony had tried to impart on him. Unfortunately, thinking about his ex-lover was a mistake, presenting an entirely new problem. Steve didn’t feel ready to start dating again, and one-night stands weren’t exactly his thing. His right hand had been a less than adequate replacement, and in all the rush and excitement from the last week he’d barely had time to eat let alone see to himself.

Blinking to focus, Steve glanced across at the clock on the nightstand, then down towards the impressive tent in the fabric of his towel. Dinner was at seven, and it was just a few minutes after six, there was definitely enough time to relieve some tension.

Hurrying to undo the fabric, the man gasped as his cock sprang free, jutting proudly upwards as it leaked a heavy stream of precome onto Steve’s navel.

**“Yeah, there’s no need to look so pleased with yourself.”**

It bounced as if in response and the man sighed.

**“Jesus, it has been a long time if I’m talking to my own dick.”**

Reaching down he grabbed hold, pulling at velvet skin until his glans was exposed to cool air, a bead of fluid gathering for a moment then running down the shaft and catching in the downy hair around his balls. He still had to get ready, so Steve would have to make it quick.

Summoning up thoughts of his time with Tony, he tried to recapture one of his favourite experiences with the billionaire; a particularly excellent blowjob on Tony’s yacht. They’d taken a picnic and sailed out to watch the sunset over the bay. It was a romantic gesture for their first anniversary, so Steve had forgiven the unnecessary luxury as his partner often enjoyed spoiling him, particularly on special occasions.

The view was glorious, and as the moon rose so did their ardour, undressing each other before falling back onto the woollen blanket. After what seemed like a thousand kisses, Tony’s lips had trailed downwards, lavishing each nipple with attention as he passed. When the inventor reached his cock, he spent ages just teasing him, alternating licks and sucks to inflame Steve’s desire as he moaned and writhed on the deck.

The billionaire kept him on the knife-edge for what seemed like hours, expertly playing until his nerves were positively shot. Steve had a somewhat unusual trait, known only to his partners and his doctor, in that when aroused he produced an excess of seminal fluid. Tony loved it, and one of his greatest passions was experimenting to see just how much his lover could give before he came.

Steve had neither the time nor patience to recreate the whole experience, pumping his cock hard as he arched on the bed. In his mind, it was Tony’s hand wrapped around his hot flesh, stroking him as he tongued the leaking slit. His lower stomach was soaking now, wet with precome as he neared completion. He was so close but there was something missing, the fine details of the fantasy starting to fall apart as Steve rested on the brink.

The fingers of his left hand echoed Tony’s as they twisted in the mess of fluid on his belly. Trailing downwards he panted as the tension built, stroking a wet streak across sensitive balls to dip lower, teasing just the rim of his entrance. His hole fluttered at the touch, responsive and near virginial again after three long months without sex. Unable to resist, Steve thrust a single wet finger into himself, gasping at the burn.

He should really be using proper lubricant for this, his own emissions not nearly slick enough to sufficiently ease the way. His aching dick had other thoughts though, pulsing strongly at the invasion as more liquid gushed forth. Steve was on the brink now, taking great gulps of air as his finger flexed, searching out that one spot inside him that made sparks bloom behind his eyes, the one that Tony never hesitated to abuse again and again till his balls were completely dry.

With a strangled grunt Steve found it, eyes rolling back as his prostate throbbed with pleasure, cock jumping once, twice and then bursting with pent up arousal. It had been some time, and the first shot went long, sticky white streak catching across his face and throat. The second was burning hot against his chest, each volley thereafter getting progressively weaker, until finally there was just a dribble, oozing from the tip.

Chest heaving through the aftershocks of orgasm, Steve licked at his cheek, catching the stray evidence of his release and savouring its bitter-sweet taste. Glancing again at the clock, he swore as he realised that he’d wasted more time than intended, with only twenty minutes till dinner. Rushing back to the bathroom to clean himself off, he thought that he could just about make it if luck was on his side.

As per usual, it wasn’t.

…

James stifled a yawn as his Steward started up another conversation on the latest advances in physics. Bruce was a highly intelligent man and a wonderful friend, but when one lives for as long as he had, one learns that it is somewhat impossible to keep up with it all. Biology was more to his taste anyway, especially the science of growing things. Vampires were inherently creatures of death and destruction, so there was something irresistible about overcoming one’s nature to cultivate new life.

Many things had changed during his hibernation, but the one which irked him most was the ruin of his gardens. Bruce had explained that in his absence, the land had faded without the presence of its master, a result of the peculiar ties between the undead and their native soil. It was his first time attempting the long rest, and the results were mixed to say the least. His brother Thor had managed the estate from afar, ensuring that his resting place remained secure and in good hands.

Bruce had carried out the day to day operations as Steward, his master’s blood providing him with the characteristically elongated lifespan of senior thralls, a useful side-effect which saw him sat here today looking only a decade or so older. He had also hired the new team of staff, most from ‘educated’ families who were aware of James’ unusual affliction. Some of the minor staff were still ignorant though, either because their knowing was deemed unnecessary, or they had specialist skills not available in the small pool of people comfortable with working for a vampire.

The new gardener was one such man, and James found himself slightly irked that he was not present at tonight’s meal. Nick had reassured him that the lad would be in attendance, however they were all due to sit down shortly and so far, he hadn’t showed.

As if the thought had summoned him, a young man burst through the door, his hair and clothes in disarray as if he had run a great distance. All eyes were on him then as he self-consciously smoothed himself down.

**“Better late than never Mr. Rogers. Lord Barnes has been waiting to meet you, if you would please join us at the table.”**

Maria’s tone was icy, but he knew that she was merely frustrated at tardiness. His new Head of Staff was a fiery young woman who believed that punctuality was next to godliness. The poor boy looked positively ashamed as he approached, moving to take a seat between Bruce and Nick.

James watched him intently, studying his newest employee with great interest. He was undeniably handsome, with a masculine face and startlingly blue eyes. His body rivalled the vampire’s, well-defined muscles evident even under the poorly-fitted shirt and trousers he wore. Days toiling in the soil will do that to a man, strength gained from physical labours rather than through any conscious effort to improve figure.

As his gardener sat, James’ nostrils flared, catching an altogether unexpected scent. The man stank of masculine release, recent and pungent to the senses. Entwined in the overpowering aroma was a very mild trace of blood, and he couldn’t help his pupils dilating as they focussed in on a small cut just below the jaw, fresh by the looks of it.

He had no clue of the reasons behind the choice, but the vampire was now almost positive of the reason for his tardiness. The sheer audacity was laughable; he had been stood up so the lad could have a quick wank, that realisation being the funniest thing that had occurred since his waking a month ago.

During his musing, Maria had been giving the boy an earful, but stopped suddenly as James began to laugh. Everyone in the group turned to see what was so funny, their stunned expressions making him laugh even more, rich chuckles growing louder as uncontrollable amusement grew. After a few moments, the young man joined him, face splitting into a bright smile as he too began snickering at the bizarre circumstances.

James decided that he definitely liked this one, and vowed to learn more about him as dinner was served.


End file.
